Tentation
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il représente la tentation, dans le sens le plus dangereux du terme.


**Titre: **_Tentation_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Drama (?), romance (?)... enfin, c'est assez particulier._**  
>Rating: <strong>_T_**  
>Personnages: <strong>_Izaya et un «vous»._**  
><strong>

**Note: **_Je vous présente un texte un peu particulier. Je n'en dirais pas plus, j'aime mieux vous laissez juger par vous-mêmes. Ah oui, cette histoire n'a aucun espèce de rapport avec Twilight, même s'il porte le même titre que l'un des tomes... c'est un hasard, disons-le._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Il représente la tentation, dans le sens le plus dangereux du terme.<p>

Il s'approche en catimini, au pire moment de votre vie, où vous souhaiteriez mourir, ou tuer, peu vous importe, il vous approche de derrière et vous murmure ce qui ressemble à des vérités et vous y croyez, tout semble si logique voyez-vous, il vous parle et vous acquiescez, il me comprend tellement, c'est exactement ce que je ressens, vous pensez de la sorte et plus rien ne vous permets de voir que son sourire cache autre chose, que ses arguments n'ont aucun fondement, que ce qu'il vous susurre pourrait convenir à n'importe qui dans votre situation, et que tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est ce qui lui permettra de vous enfoncer plus profondément encore.

Il s'incruste dans vos pensées, vous hante de manière malsaine, il s'enfonce dans votre cerveau et plus rien ne sait l'en déloger, il vous apparaît d'abord dans vos rêves et vous vous dites que c'est normal, il m'a sauvé de mon enfer alors je pense à lui, puis peu à peu la moindre de vos pensées se dirige vers lui, vous vous dites que c'est de l'amour et vous songez à le revoir, vous voulez le revoir mais comment?

Il brille par son absence, vous errez dans les rues pour le retrouver, je ne peux vivre sans toi, je dois te retrouver, te remercier une fois de plus, te toucher pour m'assurer que tu existes bel et bien, vous le cherchez comme une âme en peine, il ne m'a pas oublié, c'est évident, il m'aime lui aussi, s'il m'a sauvé c'était pour m'aimer, votre esprit est déjà embrouillé, vous cherchez sans trouver alors qu'il vous observe de haut, à travers ses jumelles, et qu'il rit de votre stupidité.

Il se montre enfin à vous, vous courez vers lui pour le toucher, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, le sentir une fois de plus, lui montrer mon amour qui est réciproque, c'est certain, mais il esquive, et vous vous dites qu'il ne vous reconnaît pas, alors vous vous présentez de nouveau et il se contente de sourire.

Il parle, vous buvez ses paroles, ce qu'il a une belle voix, de jolies dents, comme j'aime l'entendre parler, et soudain vous comprenez ses paroles, je me suis joué de toi, je voulais voir ton malheur, et vous n'y croyez pas, il ment c'est certain, vous lui dites que vous l'aimez et qu'il vous aime, tu m'as sauvé, c'était par amour, son regard est méprisant, non, si je t'ai sauvé c'était pour mieux te faire souffrir, et vous ne l'entendez déjà plus, vous l'approchez, vous accrochez à lui, on va vivre heureux tous les deux, non?

Il vous repousse, quand vous vous relevez il n'y a plus rien, plus personne, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais te retrouver, vous vous relevez, je vais te faire m'aimer, vous sortez de cette ruelle et partez à sa recherche, tu dois m'aimer, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, vous retournez chez vous pour empoigner un couteau que vous cachez dans votre manteau, je t'aime et tu dois m'aimer aussi, vous parcourez les rues jours et nuits, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il advienne, vous l'apercevez enfin, tout sourire devant une autre fille près du gouffre, une autre qui veut mourir, ou tuer, et vous ne le voyez plus que lui, il sourit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, vous empoignez le couteau, elle doit mourir, mourir, mourir, vous riez quand le couteau s'enfonce, plus rien ne s'interposera entre nous deux, mon amour, vous le voyez qui s'esclaffe, j'aime l'humanité, elle me surprend toujours, vous le regardez et posez votre main souillée par le sang sur sa joue, maintenant tu vas m'aimer pour toujours, n'est-ce pas, et son rire s'éteint, tu ne comprendras jamais, je ne t'aime pas toi, j'aime l'humanité qu'il y a en toi, vous vous dites alors peu importe, tant que tu aimes une partie de moi c'est suffisant, mon amour détruira toutes les barrières entre nous, il vous murmure à l'oreille de tendres vérités, un peu cruelles mais très douces, des vérités que vous seule pouvez comprendre, il vous susurre à l'oreille ce que vous voulez entendre, il plonge son regard dans le vôtre, pose sa main sur votre hanche, vous rougissez légèrement, va-t-il m'embrasser?

Quand vous rouvrez les yeux, il n'y a plus rien, ni personne, mais ce n'est pas important, car je te retrouverai toujours.


End file.
